


Coincidental

by DankTempsey



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankTempsey/pseuds/DankTempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the meaning of all of this? No, what was the explanation behind it all</p><p>Edward couldn't comprehend what this had turned into―a few kisses and touches progressed into sexual tension and well needed relief. Also, Tank really had the audacity to tell off the multiple times Edward promised or gave a little I.O.U. The American was sure Richtofen wouldn't go back on his word this time, and it looked as if the European wasn't going to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidental

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell,  
> I haven't written smut in forever so this might be a bit... err, iffy.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and Comments super appreciated!  
> -  
> Also! Ask-the-richtofens had headcanons that I had to use, of course with permission! Thanks a ton!

Coincidental

 

 

What was the meaning of all of this? No, what was the explanation behind it all? 

 

Edward couldn't comprehend what this had turned into―a few kisses and touches progressed into sexual tension and well needed relief. Also, Tank really had the audacity to tell off the multiple times Edward promised or gave a little I.O.U. The American was sure Richtofen wouldn't go back on his word this time, and it looked as if the European wasn't going to. 

 

Especially when Tank's fingers laced around Edward's throat and seized an enduring hold on his neck. It felt like an unbelievable daze, rather as if his skin in the area had come. By the same token, a loud and pinched groan vamoosed the angled lips. It was as if he was struggling to imprison his well known desires and naive behavior. Dempsey had chuckled.

 

"Eddie, why don't you moan a lil' louder for me? You know I love it when you do."

 

Muted intimidation teased his spine. Edward pressed his hips flush with Dempsey's, he essayed a smile and dissolved into laughter.

 

"Perhaps I will after you try a bit harder. You have the nerve to speak such lewd phrases and not fulfill them, it's quite pitiful for an American."

 

Dempsey fastened his palm and induced more pressure against Edward's thick throat. Tank replied with a laugh, creating more lengthy thrusts all the while. His waist danced in every direction before pumping forward a few times in a row. Tank continued as he had seen positive feedback by his partner; Richtofen's lips pried, his eyes rolled, and now a big, wet grin exhausted his face. 

 

"If you ask me, I think I'm doing pretty good. I mean, you did come a few times anyways. That's decent, at least."

 

Richtofen's chickpea skin had now flustered peony. He lost count; not like he was counting. The minutes flew by like he wouldn't even know of, but seemed so fervid and lethargic all at once. Dare he say coming over and over is passionate, but more or less had pressured the German to feel inevitably divine. 

 

Richtofen nodded, "I was just faking it American," he spoke with a quelled grunt shoved back down his throat, "I should _truly_  let you know how terrible you're doing."

 

Dempsey would've stopped, but had spied on the small quivering smile his partner seemed to acquire. He was definitely overweening; if he saw the position of power, there wouldn't be anymore of it. Instead of responding with a cheeky haste, the marine had paused from most motions except a few. He reached down to Richtofen with his unoccupied hand and fondled his partner's face ever lovingly―his thumb grazed over Edward's lips and hushed any excess noises. He leaned towards the damp torso beneath him and pressed kisses where he could, cosseting smooches until they had reached the German's chin. By now, Edward was nonplussed and nervous. His words quaked at the tip of his tongue. 

 

"Am I really doing terrible, Eddie?"

 

Richtofen couldn't agree with such words. He knew Dempsey was giving his all and giving it good. Every propulsion and withdrawal was a moan and more; how could Edward help himself when the marine had been using sheer force and power coated with a soft adding of his unusual sexual preferences. Richtofen almost cried out from thinking about it―instead, he had _apparently_  become further aroused.

 

Edward shook his head at Tank, and uttered a foreign-small "no". Afterwards, he cracked an awkward simper.

 

"My dear Dempsey," he exhaled, his smile trembling as he spoke, "you've gotten so good at it, I can't even tell if I'm dreaming or not."

 

Tank replied with action. He took his hand from Edward's face and gripped onto his muscular thigh; the calloused palm was faintly familiar to caressing, in which it heaved the man closer. He's brought him so nigh, Edward swore they were glued together by sweat and absconded fluids. 

 

Tank pouted his lips, starting a messy tempo once more, "Now was that so hard to tell me?" 

 

The marine was bucking into him absolutely wildly, currently swinging his hips one way and then the other; how in the hell was Edward going to respond when he couldn't even catch his breath. Richtofen didn't even have the ability to tell Dempsey how hard it was simply because of how hard something else was. Tank saw Richtofen's pertinacious glare written on his face, too.

 

Recently, the German's had a hard time telling Dempsey what he likes and what he wants. Somehow, some way, the devil dog is lucky enough to accidentally stuble upon some move that becomes a regular action that Richtofen likes. 

 

This was different, though. Edward didn't seem to enjoy talking to Tank about this. Especially when he is incapable of doing so.

 

It took some time for the heavy and rapid succession of pounding the sweaty German to slow down, so they could both catch their breaths.

 

Richtofen drew in a cold cloud of air, choking up on his words that all struggled to come out at once. 

 

He was biting back his bark. He couldn't feel his hands at all. His legs were a goner too. All he managed to feel was an intense pricking sense down under, that continued over and over. It soon breached his chest, and right between his thighs.

 

Richtofen chewed anxiously on his lip; his eyes rolled when he was provided a good sensation that forced his hips up against Tank's. It wasn't so chaotic now. It felt so lively and well. He was stimulated in all the places he could think of, even the hair on the back of his neck stood. He wasn't sure if it was audible enough for Tank to hear, but his lips pursed and he incessantly mumbled _"more, more, more"_. Some part of him wanted to fight it and refuse succumbing to this amazing feeling, while the other wanted to accept and embrace it. At this, Edward pleaded with conflict, but nodded simultaneously.

 

Tank handed a hearty chuckle through the air, he propelled faster and clenched intensely onto his partner's lower abdomen. Dempsey groaned. A strong, pleasing sensation comforted his length as he leaned in, and scooped his maneuvers up and back down again. Edward grinds back against Dempsey, nearly swooning at this amazing pleasure.

 

He wouldn't expect it to get any better than this, but how he was wrong.

 

And now, what a sight to see. Edward had switched his position to lay face-down against the bed, while the American had been doing nothing but whispering comforting words, soon perverting them into deviant phrases. This was exactly Richtofen's whet.

 

Edward hummed as if he was countering these swift thrusts. All he had been doing was encouraging them instead, while forcing Dempsey to change posture each second. He seemed to have settled on one eventually―his chest stuck to the arched German's back, one hand holding up the position as the other was busy rubbing quick motions onto Edward's thick member. The European flushed as he caressed the pillow, like it was his last solace of holding back. He couldn't take it anymore. All the gyrating and unremitting fucking was patently showing Edward's yearning. 

 

Tank was happy. He was seeing Edward in ways that was never exposed to anyone else. It felt like heaven to even coerce the German to remain like this for a prolonged time; he even took time to compliment Edward's smooth curves and plump behind.

 

Soon, the dripping kisses, the constant coition and the risqué words paid off. Edward buried his head into the pillow as soon as he was able to, carrying out an aggressive and stentorian moan. Tears made contact with the pillow too, as his last, real thrust into Tank's hand was made and finally he had come. He felt his lower legs struggle to hold upwards anymore, along with the violent judder of his body. It didn't occur for a second or two, but instead continued as a long and praising climax. He released over and over, slovenly ramming his cock into Dempsey's hand whilst praising the feel-good pressure against his arse. Not only was this pressure either, but Tank had accomplished in finishing as well. He moaned right in Richtofen's ear which subsequently created an unsatisfied, lickerish taste on the end of Edward's tongue. He cried out for his lover and begged for more. Of course, the American fulfilled Richtofen's desires and gave a good ride out of the afterglow. 

 

Afterwards, the marine pulled out and finally caught an acceptable breath. Richtofen stayed with his lips to the pillow, now making no movements and only one long noise of "mmm".

 

Dempsey slipped into his undergarments quickly, then proceeded to kiss and cuddle his doctor.

 

Edward laughed, scrunching up his neck as Dempsey came in contact with the area. 

 

"How was it, Eddie?"

 

He cringed really, but shrugged off his mousy hold-back of telling his partner _(who did so well that Edward wouldn't be able to even dream of walking)_ lies. So, Edward fessed.

 

"It was subpar. You've done better."

 

Tank pouted, as Edward looked to his sweaty lover. Maybe he deserved more than simple gratification. Truly, what could've been better than coming more than 3 times? 

 

Richtofen tugged Dempsey to lie in the bed next to him, then covered the marine in nothing but smooches and appreciation. Love invested time in securing the room, as the small lantern was extinguished, along with the bed-side candle. 

 

Dempsey fell asleep from Edward's soft singing in his ear. The German continued to stroke the thin brown locks until he found a peaceful comfort too.

 

 

  -


End file.
